Fairy Tail Genderbend one shot
by LuniumRose28
Summary: Lucy was turned into a boy! He was ecstatic! Now he could woo Fairy Tail's favorite barmaid, Mirajane!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Today's pairing is Lucy and Mirajane. But! Lucy would transform into a boy permanently and she's a little OOC for this story.**

 **I hope you like and enjoy~**

As usual, the guild was having a brawl and dragging people in it. Fairy Tail's celestial mage was casually drinking her strawberry milkshake as she stares, or rather admiring Mirajane Strauss. It is a little odd, for the celestial mage staring at Mirajane rather than staring at Fairy Tail's salamander.

Lucy sighed and shook her head. Oh how her wish could come true. She didn't want to be a woman. Don't get her wrong, she likes her appearance and body but she knew the barmaid doesn't swing that way. She wanted Mirajane all to herself but she was scared to be rejected.

'What a wimp' she thought

In the midst of the brawl, she was unaware of someone being tossed in her direction. Lucy was so lost in her thoughts, she tuned out most of her guildmates. She snapped out of her thoughts as she landed on the floor. She felt a cold, broad chest and instantly knew who that person was.

"Gray?! Do you mind?!"

"Ah, sorry Luce!" He said rubbing his sore head from the impact.

Lucy sighed, yet again. She told her goodbyes to the guild and walked home. As Lucy was doing her daily routine, the doorbell rang.

'Odd' she thought.

Everyone knew that Team Natsu or just Natsu and Happy to sneak into her apartment unannounced, by her bedroom window. Lucy stepped out the shower and got dressed. She walked towards the door and opened it. She was caught off guard, when the stranger splashed some weird potion at her, making her feel dizzy and nauseated. As her eyes started to close, the stranger was gone and blacked out.

The next day, Lucy awoke by her door. She rubbed her head, a little dizzy from the potion. She shrugged. Noticing how nothing was wrong with her and got dressed. As she was putting on her shirt, it wasn't able to fit. She looked down and gasped in shock. She turned into a man. Lucy rushed to her full body mirror and looked at her reflection.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" he shouted. His a boy! How did this happen? Wait... That stranger! OH how he could hug and thank the stranger. Lucy grinned wide and called Virgo.

"Open gate of the maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"

The sound of the familiar bells was heard...

"Is it punishment time? Hime-

Virgo paused. Her eyes were wide and before she could react Lucy told her the events that happened. Virgo regained her posture, still shocked at the sudden turn of events but was happy for her princess.. prince.

"What do you require for my assistance? Oji." **(Oji means Prince. Correct me if I'm wrong)**

"I need a set of clothes please."

"Of course" Virgo disappeared but was back in a minute. He knew he could count on her. Virgo handed Lucy a few set of clothes and went back. Lucy looked at the clothes and was content. It was fashionable at least. An idea went through his head. He can't be Lucy anymore. He had to change his first name. He stared at the ceiling thinking of good names and came up with Luke Heartfillia.

'Luke Heartfillia... That sounds good.' he thought

'Luke Heartfillia... Mirajane Heartfillia' he blushed and shook his head. Luke decided to head to the guild and tell them what happened. As he walked in the usual direction, Luke wore black leather pants and a matching sleeveless vest. He had a thick black arm band on his left wrist and black combat boots. Completing the look, he tied his shoulder length hair in a ponytail, his keys and whips are on the right side of his waist.

It took a few minutes to walk to the guild and Luke was standing in front of the huge guild doors. He took a deep breath and opened the large doors with a loud bang, attracting everyone's attention...

 **To be continued... Please leave a review. Criticism is always allowed. As always thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm back! Thank you for being patient with me! Please let me know if I have mistakes in my writing... It really helps me improve. Thank you!**

 **Now... ONWARD!**

The entire guild was curiously looking at Luke. They were staring at him with impassive faces.

"Hello... Hey everyone..It's me. Lucy"

The guild continued staring at Luke making him fidget under their gazes. Luke waited growing impatient. The air was so thick, someone could literally cut through it with a knife. It wasn't long until they burst out laughing. They couldn't believe their Lucy would be this handsome man! That was ridiculous! Unknown to them, Luke had a tensed, demonic aura around him, he was about to snap when he noticed Mirajane staring at him...blushing... He smirked at her direction and she looked away.

Master was perched on the bar, drinking beer like usual. He seemed to be the only one who recognized him. Luke walked over to him and explained everything that he knew. He didn't know if the potion was permanent but if it was, boy would he be so happy! Master was the only one who knew about Luke's crush on Mirajane. So, after a few moments of discussion, it seems the potion was permanent! Luke grinned widely. It resembled Natsu's wide toothy grin. Guess he rubbed off on him a bit.

The guild stopped laughing moments ago. Staring at Luke as he continued to talk to the Master. They might be considering what he said earlier. They could see the striking resemblance of him and his female counterpart. Natsu walked over and sniffed Luke like a horned dog. Everyone sweatdropped at Natsu's antics and waited. Natsu grinned and wrapped his arm around Luke's shoulder. It was enough confirmation that it is indeed Lucy. Everyone wanted to know how it happened and started shouting questions at Luke.

Luke couldn't keep up with their antics and Master had to shout over them and told them to hush. As soon as they did, Luke started explaining how it happened and told them it was permanent. Every single men (Except for Natsu and Gray) in the guild turned gloomy. They're gonna miss his female counterpart. Silence loomed over the loud guild. Natsu decided to start a brawl and keep the attention off of Luke. Luke smiled gratefully and mentally thanked Natsu.

Luke walked over to Mira, taking his usual seat. Mira was still flabbergasted. She couldn't believe that Lucy changed! She started blushing when he was around. She never blushed before! It was weird feeling butterflies in her stomach! Don't get her started with the smirk he gave her earlier! Mira was swooning over Luke! No! She couldn't think of Lucy like this! It wasn't good! She was supposed to be with Natsu! But, why did she feel a painful throb in her chest? Weird.

Mira snapped back to reality, realizing that Luke's been waving his hands in her face, concern evident in his handsome features. OH god. He was so close, she could practically kiss him. Oh how she wanted to. Mira didn't know what's going on with her body but she didn't dislike it per se. She too, unconsciously, is also falling for Luke. Unbeknownst to her, Luke was thinking the same thing.

Luke marveled at how beautiful Mira looked. She was beautiful from afar and up close. The close proximity made him want to lean in and kiss her, again and again until she's leaning into his chest, panting profusely. Inappropriate thoughts started to form in his head and Luke removed those thoughts immediately. Damn him and his hormones!

"Hi Mira!"

"Hello Lucy... Well not anymore though, what's your new name?"

"OH! It's Luke. Can I have a strawberry milkshake please?"

"Of course! It's coming right up in a few minutes."

Mira was glad Lucy was still herself even if she turned into a boy. She was also glad that she was the same Lucy she knew. Oh boy was she wrong. Luke was gonna make Mira like him, no matter what the cost! He wanted to make her blush more. She looked adorable and he wanted nothing more but to jump over the bar and hug her tight.

As Mira started making his milkshake, Luke decided to make plans about asking her out. He could invite her to something fun and have a romantic dinner afterwards. Or, he could invite her to the park for a picnic. The park had luscious green grass and clean area. It also had an amazing view of the ocean. Still in his thoughts, Mira walked over to him and handed him his milkshake. He thanked her and she smiled at him. He blushed and he decided it was now or never.

"Hey Mira?"

"Yes Luke?"

"Do..you..wanna go hang out?"

He cringed, mentally slapping himself for the lame invitation. He could only anticipate Mira to say yes. He looked down and started to get worried. He was starting to drooped when he didn't hear any response.

Mira was rendered speechless. She didn't know what to say. I mean this was her friend that was turned into a boy! She couldn't fall for him. But she couldn't deny how cute he looked when he waited for her response. He looked down looking like a sad puppy! She wanted to squeezed the life outta him!

When Mira finally came to her senses she told Luke, she would love to hang out with him. It was worth saying yes, his eyes lit up like a puppy, and if he was a puppy his tail would be wagging, his ears up and high and brown eyes bright as the sun. Mira smiled in return and couldn't help but feel giddy and excitement run through her veins.

"Great! I'll see you at 4:30, front of the guild?"

"Yes, that's fine!"

Luke smiled wide and finished his milkshake, hopped out of his stool and waved goodbye to Mira. He started skipping and humming like a highschool girl getting the goods as he walked out the guild. Mira giggled at his actions and returned to the bar. Wiping the mugs, as she too, started humming. She looked forward to the date.

They didn't noticed the guild watching their interactions. They could see love forming and some people (Erza, Levy, Lisanna, Cana, Kinana, Wendy, Elfman, etc) grinned wolfishly. They were already planning the wedding and squealing at how adorable the babies would look like. Others however, (Laxus, Gray, Bixslow,Gildarts, Gajeel, etc) had smirks etched on their faces. They smiled internally at how they finally are gonna get together. Don't get them wrong they already knew Lucy liked Mira. They sighed, thinking how dense their favorite barmaid is. It was a miracle at how she started noticing Lucy.

It was 10 in the morning anfd Mira's curfew ends in 2 hours. She has time to make herself pretty. The girls started to plan what outfit she was gonna wear, wide grins still plastered on their faces. Same goes for the boys, smirks evident. They were gonna tease the hell out of Luke and give him 'The Talk'

 **And Stop! Whew! This will be continued and I'm gonna** ** _probably_** **changed the title...or not. It depends. Thank you for reading and Goodnight!**


End file.
